1. Field
The present disclosure relates to threaded fasteners, such as nuts, bolts and security locks, for securing automotive vehicle wheels, and for other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, conventional threaded fasteners are typically configured with a threaded fastening portion and a patterned tool receiving portion. The fastening portion is adapted to engage a threaded stud or bore and bear against a structure to be secured. The tool receiving portion is adapted to receive a wrench or a key that engages and rotates the fastener. When such fasteners are installed, the end of the tool receiving portion is typically exposed to view, and depending on its configuration, may impart a decorative appearance to the installation. It is to improvements in threaded fastener design, and particularly the enhancement of fastener decorative characteristics, that the present disclosure is directed.